Telekinesis
Psychokinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Capability Control objects with one's mind. Also Called * Telekinesis * Object Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation Techniques Basic Level * Telekinetic Repulsion/Push: to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. * Telekinetic Attraction/Pull: to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. * Levitation: to lift an object, i.e. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Enhanced Strength: to increase the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. Advanced Level * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. Master Level * Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. * Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it explodes, e.g. setting things on fire. * Freezing: to slow an object's molecules to point that it freezes, e.g. immobilizing opponents. * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or even subatomic, level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. * Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these include: * Levitation * Force-Field Generation * Psionic Strength * Elemental Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Circadian Control * Mental Constructs * Vector Manipulation Association * Telepathy * Teleportation Limits * Beginners needs time to practice. * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required. ** As a result, the ability could be limited to allow recovery. * User may not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies, as the mystical properties cannot be manipulated so easily without magical properties. Techniques *'Tactile Telekinesis': Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. *'Vector Telekinesis': Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. Known Users *Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians book series) *Psychic Pokémon (Pokémon) *Some Ghost Pokémon (Pokémon) *Jean Grey (X-Men) *Psylocke (X-Men) *Nate Grey (X-Men) *Hellion (X-Men) *Rachel Summers (X-Men) *Franklin Richards (X-Men) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Sylar (Heroes) *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Brian Davis (Heroes) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) *Max Franklin (Charmed) only things he cannot see *Paulette Franklin (Charmed) only things she cannot see *All the Loric Garde (I am Number Four) *Neo (The Matrix) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) use the Force to give them telekinetic powers *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *Cryptosporidium/Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Ness (EarthBound/Mother 2) *Asok the Intern (Dilbert) *Matilda (Roald Dahl's Matilda) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Prue Halliwell (Charmed) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Chris Halliwell (Charmed) *Neo (The Matrix) *John Vattic (Second Sight) *Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Ce-Matoran/Toa/Turaga of Psionics (Bionicle) *Nuju (Bionicle) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth) *Balder/Lumen Sages (Bayonetta) *Issac Clarke (Dead Space) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) *The Doctor (Paradox Saga) *Donovan Silvestre (Nexus Wars) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Movers (Push) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Sir Reberal (Poptropica) *Diclonius (Elfen Lied) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Lt. Abigail Black (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Big Sisters (Bioshock 2) *Hexadecimal (ReBoot) *Daemon (ReBoot) *Maxima (DC Comics) *Battalion (Wildstorm) *Fortunato (Wild Cards) *Ghostfreak (Ben 10) *Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) *Alden Tate(inFamous) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Sabrina (Pokemon) *Azazel(Supernatural) *Richard Tyler (The 4400) *Razputin (Psychonauts) *Coach Oleander (Psychonauts) *Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) *Milla Vodello (Psychonauts) *Ford Cruller (Psychonauts) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Elizabeth Maxwell/ The Starchild (V) *Elliot (MisFits) *Melinda Warren (Charmed) A high level user. *Penelope Halliwell (Charmed) A high level user. *Prue Halliwell (Charmed) *Layle (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: the Crystal Bearers) *[http://deadfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Namine Namine (Dead Fantasy)] *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Naraku (InuYasha) Gallery 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey is one of the greatest users of telekinesis. Jean-grey.jpg|Jean Grey, in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego, is so powerful in telekinesis that she can destroy matter at a subatomic level. Nicci-telekinesis.jpg|Sister Nicci telekinetically stopping shuriken in midair. 200px-Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel) Bullet-time.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Cole McGrath.png|Cole Macgrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. 9578_cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. Buusaga09.jpg|Buu (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylock (Marvel) Kid Buu by shadsonic2.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) 200px-New_Mutants_Vol_3_25_Jorge_Molina_Textless_Variant.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations